Fallen Too Far
by Delevingne
Summary: Haruno Sakura menyadari kalau masa-masa remajanya tidak berjalan indah seperti yang dikatakan banyak orang. Bahkan, masa ini adalah masa dimana semuanya tidak akan terlupakan. Masa-masa dimana yang ia habiskan untuk sedikit bersenang-senang, harus hilang hanya dengan memikirkan bobot tubuhnya yang besar dan melebihi dari anak-anak lainnya.


Uchiha Sasuke hanya menggumamkan kata masuk ketika pintu ruangannya diketuk cukup keras—yang menandakan kalau tamunya kali ini memiliki kepentingan yang mendesak untuknya.

Saat pintu terbuka, Sasuke tidak mendengar adanya suara yang menyapanya ketika bunyi langkah sepatu memasuki ruangannya. Maka, ketika dia memutar kursi kerjanya, memandang pada siapa yang berani masuk ke ruangannya tanpa keperluan yang jelas membuatnya sedikit menggeram.

Tatapan matanya terkunci pada sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan tajam. Sosok itu hanya diam dengan pandangan matanya yang datar menatap matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sosok itu hanya menarik sudut bibirnya, memberikan senyum penuh makna pada Sasuke yang duduk diam di tempatnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan," jawabnya dingin dan mengacungkan sebuah kalung sejajar dengan wajahnya yang kini tak lagi memandangnya datar, melainkan dengan sebuah seringai.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke hanya bisa duduk diam menanti apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fallen Too Far**

.

.

.

* * *

" _Love is ruthless game, unless you play it good and right."_

* * *

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura berjalan melintasi lorong sekolahnya tempat menimba ilmu tiga tahun terakhir ini. Masa-masa yang dikatakan banyak orang akan menjadi masa-masa yang indah dan tak terlupakan, tidak seluruhnya benar.

Masa-masa indah? Tentu saja salah. Sakura tidak pernah merasa kalau masa-masa remajanya berjalan indah. Hanya cacian dan penderitaan yang dialaminya selama ini. Kesedihan yang terlalu membekas membuatnya tidak bisa mengecap manisnya sebuah keindahan atau kata-kata yang berbau kebahagiaan.

Tak terlupakan? Ini benar. Sakura mengiyakan hal ini untuk selamanya. Menjadi bagian dari salah satu wanita yang tidak begitu diinginkan di gedung yang besar ini membuatnya belajar banyak hal. Tidak seluruhnya orang-orang di muka bumi ini memiliki sisi murni dari bagian hatinya untuk tidak menghina orang lain.

Seperti saat ini.

Bahkan, ketika Sakura melangkah dalam diam sebuah bola basket hampir saja mencium dahinya jika Sakura tidak bisa menghindarnya dengan baik.

Seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dengan wajah tampan yang berkeringatnya menyeringai—penuh kekejaman padanya. Sakura mengenalnya, Yahiko Pain, si kapten basket yang sangat terkenal dengan kesombongan dan kekayaannya. _Well_ , Sakura muak dengannya.

Sakura membuang wajahnya ketika tawa seisi lorong mulai mengusik telinganya. Bahkan, murid-murid yang tadinya tidak peduli dengannya, menjadi peduli dan menertawakannya seakan-akan ia pantas menjadi bahan olokan.

Sakura mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tas punggungnya. Melangkah menjauhi lorong dengan langkah yang sedikit dipercepat. Tawa dari murid-murid di sana masih menghantuinya ketika ia sampai ke dalam kelas. Menaruh tasnya ke atas meja dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di atas lipatan tangannya.

Siapa bilang dia akan menangis? Tidak. Ia sudah kebal dengan semuanya.

Dia mengalami kesialan ini ketika masih duduk di bangku menengah pertama. Dan terus berlanjut sampai ia duduk di bangku akhir menengah atas. Berharap kalau ini tidak akan berlanjut ke jenjang selanjutnya. Sakura bisa mati bunuh diri jika begini caranya.

Bangku di sampingnya berderit, Sakura menoleh, mendapati Yamanaka Ino duduk dengan senyum di wajahnya. Sakura menghela napasnya, mengangkat wajah suntuknya dan menatap Ino yang kini memandangnya sedih.

"Jangan sedih, Sakura. Biarkan saja mereka." Ino berusaha menghiburnya, tapi dengusan Sakura yang keras menjadi jawabannya.

"Jika aku bisa," lirih Sakura. Merapikan anak rambutnya yang menempel di dahi berkeringatnya dan kembali menjepitnya dengan jepitan mungil yang selalu tersimpan di saku seragamnya.

Ino hanya mengangguk sedih. Menjadi teman sebangku Sakura selama dua tahun membuatnya mengerti banyak mengenai diri Sakura yang sebenarnya.

.

.

Ruang kelas berubah ramai ketika jam masuk tersisa tinggal sepuluh menit lagi. Sakura memandang kosong pada pintu kelasnya, menunggu guru tercintanya masuk dan membicarakan hal omong kosong tentang kehidupannya yang berjalan penuh sukacita.

Lalu, sosok Uchiha Sasuke masuk dengan tas yang disampirkan di bahu kirinya. Para gadis yang tadinya sibuk bergosip langsung bergegas merapikan pakaian dan ikatan rambut mereka ketika sosok Uchiha Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas dan berjalan di hadapan mereka.

Sakura hanya memutar matanya bosan, namun tatapannya tidak lepas ketika ia menatap dari kejauhan sosok Sasuke yang kini menarik bangku untuknya duduk.

Ino yang melihatnya hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum kecil, mengamati Sakura yang masih belum bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada Sasuke bahkan ketika lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebuah catatan dan penanya.

"Benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, Sakura?" ledek Ino sambil terkekeh.

Sakura hanya mendengus, namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah menyala yang timbul di kedua pipinya.

.

.

Sakura mengambil tempat yang cukup jauh dari keramaian kantin untuk menunggu Ino membelikan makan siangnya. Sakura merasa kalau hari yang ia jalani benar-benar berat. Mengisi lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berisikan menguji kemampuan akademik untuk para siswanya, membuat ia sangat kelaparan. Bekal yang biasanya Sakura bawa, ia lupa untuk membawanya. Sakura tidak sempat memasaknya pagi ini.

"Ups, gadis gendut di sini."

Sakura menarik napas panjang, mencoba tetap tenang ketika dua gadis dengan tubuh langsing mereka bak model mendekatinya dan kembali mengejeknya. Sakura melirik mereka, mendapati mereka yang cekikikan karena menatap badan besarnya.

 _Tubuh monster._

 _Tubuh beruang._

Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang kini memilih untuk memalingkan muka dan menunduk dalam diam. Tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit ketika orang-orang mulai menghinanya. Menghina bentuk tubuh dan ukuran badannya yang sangat menjijikan.

Ino datang sebagai pahlawan penyelamatnya. Gadis cantik bersurai pirang keemasan itu membentak para gadis tadi dengan membanting gelas airnya. Membuat mereka—gadis-gadis itu pergi dengan rasa tawa kepuasan mereka yang membuat Sakura semakin bungkam dalam kebisuannya.

Sakura memperbaiki pakaiannya yang berantakan karena bobot tubuh menjijikannya yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Ino hanya memandangnya dan tidak berkata apa-apa, setidaknya Ino mengerti Sakura yang membutuhkan waktu dan tidak menerima saran dari siapapun.

.

.

Saat duduk di bangku menengah pertama, Sakura mengalami gangguan pada metabolisme tubuhnya, membuatnya terlihat sangat kurus kering seperti gadis pengidap _anorexia_ selama hampir tiga tahun. Kedua orangtuanya adalah dokter, dan mereka merasa malu untuk itu.

Sakura mengalami hari-hari terberatnya saat itu. Banyak yang mengira dirinya mengidap penyakit mematikan yang bisa membuatnya kehilangan nyawanya dalam beberapa bulan ke depan. Dan Sakura hanya diam saja ketika teman-teman sekolahnya mulai mengolok-oloknya.

Selama itu, Sakura tidak memiliki teman yang benar-benar ingin berteman dengannya. Hanya Ino, gadis cantik yang mau mendekatinya. Entah, Sakura tidak mengerti apakah Ino terpaksa atau tidak. Yang jelas, Ino benar-benar tulus berteman dengannya.

Bisa dibilang, Ino memiliki kecantikan yang diatas rata-rata ketika Sakura melihat foto masa kecilnya. Ino yang dulu berambut pendek sebahu ketika masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, tampak manis dengan rambut pirang keemasannya. Sakura terpesona padanya, tidak dengan dirinya. Sakura mengalami gangguan berat badan ketika berumur lima tahun sampai sepuluh tahun.

Banyak dari teman-temannya yang menyukai Ino. Sakura sendiri sering sekali mendapati bangku di samping tempat duduknya terdapat bunga, cokelat, permen manis dan surat cinta.

Konyol tapi Sakura terkadang ingin merasakannya.

Dan sekarang? Sakura berusaha untuk makan layaknya orang kesetanan. Dan dia mengalami hal-hal yang lebih berat. Berat badannya menaik drastis dan membuat orangtuanya hanya sanggup menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak berniat berkomentar lebih jauh lagi.

Tadinya hanya tiga puluh enam _kilogram_ , bisa mencapai delapan puluh lima _kilogram_. Dan mungkin sekarang sudah bertambah lima _kilogram_ lagi, atau apalah Sakura bermusuhan dengan timbangan berat badan sekarang.

Dan itu membuatnya menjadi sangat terpukul. Sakura mengalami hal-hal yang berat menjalani masa-masa remajanya. Tidak ada jatuh cinta, tidak ada kata berpacaran, tidak ada kata-kata apapun yang menggambarkan arti masa remaja itu sendiri. Yang ada hanyalah, cacian, makian, ejekan. Itu saja.

.

.

Sakura membasuh wajahnya dengan air keran yang mengalir dari wastafel kamar mandi sekolahnya. Ino menunggunya dengan sabar dari balik pintu, mencegah siapapun yang ingin menyakitinya secara diam-diam di dalam kamar mandi ini.

Ino sering mendapati Sakura mengalami luka fisik di tubuhnya, meskipun Sakura tidak pernah mengeluhkan rasa sakitnya atau menceritakan siapa pelakunya, Ino menyadarinya.

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia harus memakai seragam yang dijahit sendiri olehnya karena ukurannya tidak ada yang sesuai dengan dirinya. Tubuhnya membengkak dan Sakura membenci dirinya sendiri, ia mencoba segala cara untuk berhasil menurunkannya, tapi berakhir dengan jatuh sakit.

Dan ia menyerah.

Bahkan, ketika ia tahu ia mulai menyukai sosok pangeran sekolah, ia berusaha untuk berubah. Namun, sia-sia.

Sakura menyisir rambut merah muda sebahunya dengan jari-jari tangannya. Memandang pantulan wajah pucatnya di cermin dan menghembuskan napas panjang.

Ketika Sakura membuka pintu kamar mandi, ia dikejutkan dengan sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah bersandar di pinggir pembatas balkon tengah menunggu seseorang dari dalam kamar mandi.

Sakura melirik Ino yang hanya mengangkat bahunya, saat Sakura melangkah sedikit ke samping, ia menemukan gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang keluar dari dalam kamar mandi yang sama dengannya, merapikan sedikit pakaiannya dan berjalan dengan senyum menghampiri sang pangeran sekolah.

"Tentu saja dia menunggu Hana, bodoh sekali aku ini." Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika merasakan perasaan berdebar-debar yang berlebih saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata kelam Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino tersenyum masam. "Hana menjadi kekasihnya selama dua lima bulan terakhir ini, Sakura. Apa kau melupakannya?"

Sakura mendesah berat. "Tidak. Ayo, kita pergi."

Dan Sakura merasa jika ia berjalan bersama Ino bagaikan di samping putri dongeng dan dirinya sendiri adalah monsternya. Mengerikan.

.

.

Sakura menjalani hari-hari beratnya sebagai murid terakhir menengah atas. Menempuh banyaknya rintangan untuk mencapai hasil yang memuaskan. Ini juga untuk masa depannya.

Tatapannya kembali jatuh pada Uchiha Sasuke yang kini bermain-main dengan penanya. Wajah tampannya terlihat menawan bahkan ketika lelaki itu sedang menunduk. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ketika Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba acuh dan sekuat tenaga masih harus menahan debaran jantungnya yang kian menggila.

"Apa kau benar-benar siap, Sakura?" tanya Ino dengan tak yakin.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Pancaran mata yang yakin dan semangat yang berapi-api darinya, membuat Ino merasa Sakura mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan dirinya yang telah hilang sejak melangkah memasuki gedung sekolah untuk pertama kalinya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Sakura menatap kepergian Uchiha Sasuke dari tempat duduknya. Memandangnya dari kejauhan ketika lelaki itu berbelok di lorong dan pergi menuju ruang basketnya.

Uchiha Sasuke mantan kepala tim basket yang sangat terkenal di sekolahnya. Kepopulerannya tidak lagi diragukan.

"Ayo," Sakura menarik tangan Ino yang masih merapikan alat-alat tulisnya. Ino mengikuti langkahnya dengan diam, meskipun ada rasa takut jika Sakura akan mengalami hari yang buruk nanti. Tapi, Sakura mungkin bisa mengatasinya.

Sakura menunggu dengan tidak sabar ketika Sasuke bersama teman-temannya yang lain keluar dari ruang basket dan berjalan melintasi lorong. Sakura menggenggam sepucuk surat yang ditulisnya semalaman suntuk untuk seorang Sasuke. Dan ia berharap, setidaknya Sasuke mau menghargainya.

Ini memalukan. Tapi, daripada tidak sama sekali?

Ino mendapat kabar kalau Uchiha Sasuke resmi putus dari Hana satu minggu yang lalu. Pertemuan mereka di depan kamar mandi wanita adalah harinya. Ino tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke dengan Hana di lorong kelas satu dengan isakan Hana yang mengiringi langkah Sasuke pergi.

Dan Sakura merasa ini adalah kesempatannya.

Sakura merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Rambutnya memang sulit sekali diatur, Sakura menyadarinya. Maka dari itu, Sakura memilih untuk membiarkannya.

Sasuke sedang bercanda bersama teman-temannya. Sakura menyadari adanya kehadiran laki-laki populer yang ada di sekitar Sasuke dan itu sedikit menurunkan nyalinya. Lorong ini agak sepi dan hanya ada beberapa murid yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dengan alis terangkat. Wajahnya yang ceria berubah datar ketika tatapan matanya bertemu dengan Sakura. Sasuke membiarkan teman-temannya berbicara mengenai kejadian yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Sakura meremas surat itu di balik punggung besarnya. Menarik napas-napas dalam, Sakura menyerahkan surat itu pada Sasuke. Diiringi tatapan dingin Sasuke pada dirinya dan beralih pada kertasnya.

"Sampah jenis apa yang kau berikan padaku ini?" Katanya dingin.

Sakura melirik Ino yang memasang wajah marah. Sakura mencoba tersenyum, membiarkan pipi besarnya terlihat semakin besar.

Sasuke menerimanya dengan kasar, sedikit merobek di ujung kertasnya dan membacanya dalam diam. Ada senyum sinis yang terpetak di bibirnya dan itu membuat Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

Uzumaki Naruto yang sejak tadi diam, kini ikut membaca isi surat itu dengan menahan tawanya. Ia melirik Sakura lalu kembali membaca isi suratnya.

"Baca ini keras-keras dan kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya," Sasuke menyerahkan kertas itu pada Sakura. Membiarkan Sakura terdiam karena perkataannya. Gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya, mengambil kertas itu dengan tangan bergetar.

Sakura menelan ludahnya kasar. Membaca tulisan tangannya dengan wajah memerah.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku menyukaimu, tidak, aku mencintaimu. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal ini selama tujuh belas tahun hidup. Baru kali ini merasakannya. Mungkin, ini salah, kau memiliki hubungan dengan Hana, gadis cantik dari kalangan atas yang sangat populer di sekolah. Tapi, ini tidak menyurutkan semangatku untuk mengutarakan perasaanku padamu sebelum perpisahan memisahkan kita. Mungkin, aku akan bertemu banyak laki-laki tampan di luar sana. Namun sekali lagi, tidak ada yang sama denganmu. Kau cahayaku di saat hari-hari terberatku menjalani roda kehidupan. Menyusuri lantai tempatku menimba ilmu, kau adalah penyemangatku. Hanya dengan memandangmu saja aku tahu, aku mampu melewatinya. Sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu."

Sakura menutup kertas itu dengan wajah memerah dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Pemandangan wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin membuat hatinya seperti diremas tangan besar tak kasat mata. Ino berdiri gelisah di tempatnya, ingin menarik tangan Sakura dari kerumunan murid-murid yang siap mengoloknya dan menertawakannya.

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa?" tanya Sasuke sarkatis.

Sakura hanya diam. Ia memilih untuk tetap diam di saat Sasuke mengambil kertas itu dari tangannya dan meremasnya menjadi satu.

Sasuke melempar kertas itu dengan lemparan khasnya ketika kertas itu mendarat di tempat sampah terdekat. Mendapati wajah Sakura yang kembali memerah dan tawa yang tergelak berderai terdengar di seluruh lorong.

Sakura melihat senyum Sasuke yang mengembang dengan santainya. Tidak memedulikan dirinya yang tengah menahan mati-matian rasa malunya di sini. Ini resikonya, tapi Sakura tidak berpikir sejauh ini.

Sasuke melangkah melewatinya dan sengaja untuk tetap diam. Sakura tahu, dirinya sudah ditolak dan mendapat pandangan menghina dari murid-murid yang lain cukup membuat hatinya terasa terbelah-belah.

Sakura berlari melawan berat di tubuhnya dengan cepat. Ia tahu, dengan kemampuannya yang sangat terbatas, ia tidak bisa berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ia hanya mampu menahan air matanya sampai dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menguncinya dari sana. Mengabaikan gedoran pintu kamar mandi dimana Ino yang menjadi pelakunya. Ino berbicara lirih karena mengkhawatirkannya.

Sakura tidak butuh apa-apa lagi selain sendiri. Hanya seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Delapan tahun kemudian…**_

Sakura menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari tangannya, mengumpulkannya menjadi satu bagian di kepalan tangannya dan mengambil sebuah ikat rambut dan mengikatnya menjadi satu bagian.

Ia menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin sekali lagi. Penampilannya cukup sempurna kali ini. Memakai celana _training_ selutut dengan sepatu olahraga berwarna putih gading dan _tanktop_ hitam yang senada dengan celananya.

Sakura mengambil _lotion_ dari meja riasnya. _Lotion_ yang berguna untuk mengurangi resiko terkena cahaya matahari untuk kulit putihnya. Ia mengolesinya secara menyeluruh dari telapak tangan sampai ke bahunya.

Ketukan di pintunya membuatnya menoleh. Sosok Yamanaka Ino yang dengan sempurnanya memakai pakaian olahraga dengan handuk kecil yang melingkari lehernya membuat Sakura tersenyum kecil. Sakura mengambil handuk dari atas ranjang dan melangkah mendekati Ino yang menunggunya.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke duduk di kursi kebesarannya untuk membiarkan para anggota rapatnya memulai presentasi kali ini. Ia ditemani dengan rekan kerja satu timnya, Uzumaki Naruto untuk menjalani bisnis besarnya dalam produksi jasa perhiasan mewah yang terkenal di Jepang dan berhasil menjadi _brand_ terbaik di beberapa belahan dunia.

Bukan tanpa jerih payah untuk mendapatkan kekayaan sebesar ini. Sasuke memulainya dari awal, saat perusahaan kedua orangtuanya mengalami kemunduran yang sangat besar, membuatnya harus hidup di tengah lilitan hutang dan kejaran dari para penagih hutang selama enam tahun lamanya. Mendapat ejekan dari orang-orang yang melihatnya, cacian dari teman-teman terdekatnya dan masih banyak lagi yang membuatnya merasakan sakit yang tidak terlihat di dalam hatinya.

Dan ia banyak belajar mengenai hidup sejak saat itu.

Saat ini rapatnya berbicara mengenai model yang akan mereka pilih untuk peluncuran _brand_ terbarunya. Sasuke menyetujui rapat ini, ia butuh model baru untuk membuat produknya laris di pasaran. Dan ia sangat optimis untuk hal ini.

Layar besar itu menampilkan seorang model wanita bersama model laki-laki yang tengah berpelukan mesra dengan kamera yang memotret mereka dari sisi wajahnya. Sasuke tidak melihat dengan jelas siapa sosok wanita itu jika tidak melihat dari warna rambut dan warna matanya.

Tunggu dulu..

Uzumaki Naruto menutup mulutnya yang terbuka ketika netra birunya tidak sengaja menatap tulisan kecil di ujung layar yang menyertakan nama sang model yang tengah berpelukan dengan memamerkan sebuah _brand_ ternama di sana.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang kini duduk diam dengan matanya yang tajam menatap dingin pada layar besar di depannya. Naruto tidak sengaja melirik kepalan tangan Sasuke yang ada di atas meja rapat dengan kuat.

"Haruno Sakura…" desisnya.

.

.

"Kita akan kembali ke Tokyo malam ini. Pesawatmu siap untuk terbang, Sakura." Ino mengelap bulir-bulir keringat di dahinya dengan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya. Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya tengah menegak air dinginnya, mengabaikan bulir-bulir keringat yang mengalir jatuh dari pelipisnya.

"Aku berharap Tokyo tidak seburuk delapan tahun lalu," Sakura mengambil handuk yang tergeletak di lantai, mengusapkannya pada dahinya yang basah. "Mungkin akan lebih banyak pusat perbelanjaan atau tempat makan yang bagus?" Sakura terkekeh.

Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Menyadari kalau sepenuhnya Sakura berubah karena tekad dari dirinya sendiri. Ino masih mengingat jelas bagaimana ketika Sakura terpuruk di masa-masa sulitnya.

Sakura menatap kota London yang besar dari balik kaca kamar hotelnya. Semenjak karirnya berkembang, Sakura memilih untuk tinggal di hotel dan tidak membeli sebuah rumah untuknya tinggal. Karena ia akan merasa, kalau semuanya sia-sia saja. Sakura berencana untuk tetap kembali ke tempat asalnya, bagaimana pun kondisinya.

Orangtuanya selalu menghubunginya. Berakhir dengan kata maaf dan tangisan karena pernah menyakiti hatinya. Sejujurnya, Sakura merasa tersentuh dengan semuanya. Ia memaafkan kedua orangtuanya, tapi tidak untuk tinggal bersama mereka lagi. Sakura memberikan jarak yang cukup lebar antara dirinya dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Ino mengambil tempat di tepi ranjang. Duduk di sana sembari memegang sebuah tablet canggih keluaran terbaru yang baru saja dibelinya seminggu yang lalu. Sakura menoleh, mengamati Ino yang tengah membaca jadwalnya.

"Kau punya jadwal yang sangat pada ketika sampai di Tokyo nanti. Kau ingat _brand_ jam tangan dimana kau menjadi modelnya selama tiga tahun ke depan? Mereka menginginkanmu datang rapat lusa dan … oh apa ini," Sakura mengerutkan dahinya ketika Ino membaca sebuah pesan di tabletnya. "Undangan reuni untuk murid-murid SMA Tokyo angkatan 12. Apa aku tidak salah baca?" Ino mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sakura yang kini memalingkan mukanya. Ino tidak bisa menangkap ekspresi wajah Sakura yang mengeras ketika Ino membaca keras-keras isi pesan itu.

Sakura bangun dari lantai dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi ketika melangkah memasuki kamar mandi. Namun, sebelum dirinya masuk ke dalam sana, ia menoleh pada Ino, memberikan sahabat terbaiknya sebuah senyum misteriusnya.

"Mari kita datang, Ino. Tunjukkan pada mereka siapa gadis gendut yang mereka pernah ejek waktu lalu."

.

.

Rapat selesai dan keputusan masih belum ditentukan. Sasuke tidak mau mengambil keputusan cepat-cepat mengenai masalahnya kali ini. Ia masih belum mencerna dengan baik apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, masih belum percaya dengan yang baru saja terjadi. Di sana terlihat jelas sekali kalau gadis model itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Rambut merah mudanya tidak bisa menipu dan warna mata gadis itu yang unik, membuat Naruto langsung tersadar.

Tubuhnya tidak lagi besar, melainkan kecil bak model-model yang diagung-agungkan kaum adam di dunia ini. Naruto yakin, dia salah lihat. Haruno Sakura memiliki masalah di berat badannya selama tiga tahun berturut-turut dan tidak mungkin gadis itu memilih jalan lain untuk operasi 'kan?

"Menurutmu, apa Sakura memilih jalan untuk sedot lemak?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke merapikan berkasnya kasar dan menyimpan ponsel di balik saku jasnya. Memandang Naruto dengan pandangan acuh. "Mungkin saja. Dia bisa melakukan apapun untuk menjadi cantik. Tapi, aku rasa kita tertipu canggihnya teknologi saat ini, Naruto."

Sasuke keluar ruangan dengan bungkamnya Naruto yang memikirkan kata-kata sahabatnya. Benarkah itu hanya editan semata?

.

.

Sakura kembali dari London dengan pesawat pribadinya. Kesuksesannya sebagai model besar bisa membuatnya membeli segalanya yang mustahil seperti yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Dan di sini, ia berdiri tegak sebagai Sakura yang baru dan bukan Sakura yang dulu.

Ino bekerja untuk agensinya. Sakura memilih Ino untuk menjadi manager cadangannya di saat managernya tengah sibuk untuk urusan lain, mengatur jadwalnya, tempatnya segala mencurahkan segala isi hatinya dan masih banyak lagi yang bisa dilakukan oleh Yamanaka Ino untuknya.

Sesekali Ino juga memapaki jalan sebagai model sama seperti Sakura. Namun, kemampuannya dalam menulis naskah film dan menjadi aktris adalah bakat terpendamnya. Ino sering kali terlibat dalam film-film besar yang menembus pasar dengan penjualan fantastis. Dan nama wanita itu menjadi perbincangan di beberapa media dan jajaran sutradara besar.

Sakura mendukung Ino lebih dari apapun. Mereka sudah bersama-sama selama delapan tahun ini. Pergi ke London untuk mengadu nasib dan mencari ilmu. Berusaha untuk menjadi besar di kota yang sangat terkenal dengan peninggalan budayanya yang kental.

Hanya bermodalkan beasiswa yang mereka dapatkan dan hasil dari uang tabungan. Sakura pergi ke London tanpa memberitahukan orang tuanya. Begitu pula Ino. Menjauh dari orang tuanya yang menginginkan dirinya untuk menjadi seorang dokter atau guru di taman kanak-kanak. Sangat mulia, namun Ino tidak memiliki bakat di sana.

Dan sama seperti Sakura, dia memberontak. Memilih jalannya sendiri hingga sesukses ini.

Sakura dijemput mobil pribadinya di depan bandara. Berpisah dengan Ino yang memilih untuk menemui orang tuanya terlebih dulu dan ia akan menghubungi Sakura dimana ia akan memutuskan untuk tinggal.

Dan Sakura? Dia memilih untuk membeli sebuah apartemen di kota dan menjauh dari orang tuanya. Setidaknya, selama beberapa waktu ini.

Mobil berhenti ketika lampu merah menyala. Sakura memperhatikan jalan dari dalam kaca mobilnya, tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati kota kelahirannya sudah berbeda jauh dari perkiraannya. Banyak gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang berdiri tegak di sisi jalan, pohon-pohon kecil yang tertanam di sisi jalan dan taman-taman yang sengaja dibuat Pemerintah untuk kepentingan umum.

Sakura tidak menyadari kalau baru saja ia melewati gedung besar yang terlihat lebih mencolok dibanding gedung-gedung di sampingnya. Gedung yang akan kembali mengingatkannya pada sosok laki-laki delapan tahun yang lalu.

.

.

Sakura segera membersihkan dirinya ketika ia sampai di apartemennya. Dengan masih memakai jubah mandinya, Sakura pergi menuju lemari besar yang telah menyimpan rapi pakaian-pakaiannya lengkap dengan sepatu koleksinya. Sakura memilih pakaian yang pantas untuk hari ini ia kenakan. Mengingat, ia memiliki jadwal untuk bertemu dengan atasan agensinya mengenai jadwal terbarunya selama di Tokyo.

Tidak memungkinkan Sakura akan kembali pergi ke luar negeri untuk kepentingan karirnya.

Pilihannya jatuh pada kaos putih polos dan ia akan memakai celana jins dan _cardigan_ kain untuk penampilannya agar semakin sempurna. Ia memakai _flat shoes_ dan memilih untuk kembali menaruh stilettonya.

Ino mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat, berisikan kalau wanita itu memilih untuk menetap di rumah orang tuanya selama beberapa pekan dan mencari tempat tinggal setelahnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum, membiarkan Ino untuk menikmati masa-masa yang terlewatkan bersama orang tuanya selama ini. Sedangkan, Sakura? Entahlah, jangan tanyakan ini padanya lagi.

Sakura turun menggunakan lift dan pergi ke garasi khusus untuknya. Ino membelikannya sebuah mobil mewah untuk hari ulang tahunnya. Dan Sakura membelikan Ino perhiasan mahal yang sangat digilai Ino untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya. Awalnya, Ino menolak, namun Sakura memaksa dan wanita itu menyerah.

Sakura belajar mengemudi ketika berada di London. Ino memberikannya uang untuk dirinya mengendarai mobil karena Ino sendiri memiliki trauma yang berlebih pada kendaraan beroda empat itu. Ino pernah mengalami kecelakaan parah ketika berusia dua belas tahun, saat dirinya dipaksa orang tuanya untuk belajar mengemudi sebuah mobil mini milik keluarganya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Sakura bisa mengemudikan mobil dengan mudah. Dulu Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan tubuh kurusnya, lalu menjadi lebih menderita dengan tubuh besarnya yang terasa berat jika harus melangkah kemana pun.

Mungkin jika berat badannya masih berkisar enam puluh ke atas, Sakura bisa menerimanya. Tapi, jika delapan puluh ke atas? Ini kelewatan. Orang tuanya sangat malu padanya. Teman-temannya mengejeknya, menghina, menertawakannya. Sakura yang dulu sangatlah kecil dan bertubuh pendek. Membuat tubuhnya terasa semakin mengerikan. Bahkan, saat ia masih duduk di bangku kelas satu menengah atas, berat badannya bisa mencapai sembilan puluh tiga. Sangat mengerikan.

Sakura terlalu rakus dalam hal makanan. Ia tidak bisa menolak makanan yang disajikan pembantu rumahnya yang selalu memberikannya makanan berlemak yang berlebih dan cemilan yang membuatnya kelebihan berat badan secepat kilat.

Dan Sakura mensyukuri keadaannya saat ini. Olahraga rutin, berenang, mencoba mencari cara agar ia tetap sehat meskipun ia melakukan _diet_ ketat untuk menormalkan ukuran tubuhnya. Makan-makanan yang sehat dan berkalori rendah. Sakura berhasil melakukannya tanpa ada kendala sama sekali. Tidak ada obat-obatan dan operasi. _No_.

Semua ini—semua berkat upayanya berhasil mengantarnya pada sebuah kesuksesan besar yang berhasil membuatnya lebih percaya diri dan yakin pada dirinya sendiri. Ia harus mengubur cita-citanya dalam-dalam menjadi seorang penerjemah bahasa asing di sebuah kedutaan besar.

Tapi, Sakura yakin, semua ini ada hikmahnya dan siapa saja yang pernah menghinanya, akan tahu akibatnya.

.

.

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tersenyum sekali lagi ketika wajahnya yang putih bersih tanpa noda terpoles _make-up_ natural yang tidak terlalu mencolok, tapi mampu membuatnya bersinar ketika melihatnya. Sakura memoleskan lipstick merah muda _soft_ pada bibirnya, merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang sengaja digerai dengan bentuk bergelombang di ujung rambutnya. Rambut indahnya bersinar ketika Sakura kembali merapikannya dengan sisir khusus di meja riasnya, tersenyum puas ketika melihat penampilan sempurnanya.

Sakura keluar dengan langkah mantap menuju ballroom sebuah hotel besar di Tokyo dimana teman-teman semasa sekolahnya dulu berkumpul dalam satu acara omong kosong yang disebut reuni.

Ia sengaja memakai supir malam ini. Sakura takut jika ia terlalu banyak minum, ia tidak akan berkonsentrasi mengemudi di tengah malam seperti ini. Maka dari itu, ia sengaja membawa seorang supir yang siap sedia melakukan tugasnya.

Ino memilih untuk berangkat lebih awal darinya dikarenakan ada urusan lain yang membuat wanita itu harus datang lebih cepat. Sakura sudah memberitahunya agar mereka bertemu di sana dan Ino tidak perlu untuk menjemputnya.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring ketika sahabat berisiknya—Uzumaki Naruto melontarkan kata-kata konyol yang sama sekali tidak bermanfaat itu untuk menghibur teman-temannya ketika mereka kembali berkumpul untuk pertama kalinya setelah acara pelepasan wisuda delapan tahun lalu.

"Naruto, sikapmu tidak saja berubah." Sai berkata dengan senyum yang membuat Sasuke memutar matanya. Sosok Shimura Sai tidak juga berubah meksi sudah lama berlalu. Sosok tampan dengan senyum misteriusnya masih tetap sama.

Naruto hanya tertawa lebar dan kembali meneguk anggurnya.

Ketika tatapan teman-temannya beralih pada pintu masuk, Naruto sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Ia mengikuti pandangan teman-temannya ke arah pintu masuk. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan matanya membulat, mendapati ada sosok yang baru saja masuk dan memecahkan segala perhatian di sana.

"Sial, Sasuke. Dia benar-benar nyata." Gumam Naruto tak percaya.

Sasuke mendengus, ia masih tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dilihat teman-temannya dengan pandangan berbinar dan juga kagum bersamaan. Sasuke memilih untuk kembali mengisi gelasnya yang kosong dengan anggurnya dan menyesapnya dalam diam.

Sasuke masih belum memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Sampai sebuah kerutan di dahinya terlihat jelas ketika Naruto menatap sosok di pintu itu dengan pandangan kagum yang teramat jelas.

Masih dengan memegang gelasnya, Sasuke hanya merespon dengan helaan napas. Tapi, hatinya tergelitik ingin tahu apa yang dilihat teman-temannya. Lalu, ketika dia berbalik, dia menemukan sosok Haruno Sakura yang berdiri dengan anggun dengan _dress_ pendek di bawah lutut tanpa bahu dan rambut merah muda panjangnya yang tergerai dan bergelombang di ujungnya.

Sial. Dia cantik sekali. Begitu pikir Sasuke.

Jadi, ketika Sasuke masih belum mencerna baik apa yang dilihatnya secara nyata di depannya, Yamanaka Ino sedikit berlari dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Sakura. Memeluk gadis itu dan sedikit memutarnya, membuat Sakura tertawa geli karenanya.

"O, oh, apa ini? Aku pikir kau benar mengenai teknologi canggih yang bisa merubah tubuh seorang Haruno Sakura di dalam komputer. Namun, kau salah besar, Sasuke." Naruto tertawa merendah di sisi tubuhnya. Sedangkan Sasuke tanpa sengaja meremas gelas kacanya dengan anggur yang tersisa sedikit di dalamnya.

Pelayan laki-laki datang menghampiri Sakura dan Ino yang masih sibuk bercanda di dekat pintu. Pelayan itu menunjuk ke arah mejanya. Lalu, saat Sasuke berdeham dan kembali mengambil gelas anggur yang lain, tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam dari Haruno Sakura.

Tidak ada senyum, tidak ada raut bahagia atau ungkapan apapun untuk menggambarkan seorang Haruno Sakura di sana. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, senyum yang dipaksakan ketika anak-anak lain mencoba mendekatinya.

Maka, ketika Sakura mendekat ke mejanya dengan langkah anggun, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, memilih untuk memandang panggung kecil di depan sana ketimbang kembali bertemu pandang dengan Sakura.

"Hai, Sakura." Sapa Naruto ramah. Sakura hanya mengangguk dengan senyum, ia memandang gelas-gelas berisikan anggur beraneka macam. Ada beberapa dari anggur itu yang dicampur alkohol dan bisa membuat mabuk peminumnya.

"Ambil saja gelas yang di ujung, mereka tidak mencampurkan alkohol di sana," Sasuke bersuara tanpa ia sengaja sebelumnya. Maka, ketika tatapan mata Sakura mengarah padanya, mau tak mau dia ikut menatapnya. Berharap sedikit kalau Sakura meresponnya, tapi ternyata tidak. Gadis itu hanya diam dan menuruti kata-katanya.

"Aku belajar banyak tentang bau anggur dan alkohol di London. Apa kau meragukannya?" jawab Sakura sarkatis.

Sasuke memilih untuk diam. Naruto yang ada di sisinya juga ikut diam ketika Sakura mengambil gelas untuknya dan gelas lain untuk Ino yang kini mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau membawa supir?" tanya Ino.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku berniat minum banyak hari ini."

Sasuke menoleh ketika suara dehaman Yahiko memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka dengan Sakura.

"Hai, Sakura, bagaimana kabarmu? Delapan tahun ini kami tidak melihatmu lagi setelah acara wisuda." Yahiko mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan menatap penuh damba pada Sakura yang kini mengangkat alisnya.

"Kabarku baik. Aku di London untuk bersekolah, itu saja." Jawabnya singkat.

Sasuke menahan tawanya ketika melihat wajah Yahiko yang berubah masam ketika mendapati jawaban singkat _plus_ wajah datar Sakura yang menjadi responnya.

Saat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sakura, gadis itu juga sama halnya dengannya, menatapnya. Namun, tidak ada sorot dari sosok Haruno Sakura yang ia kenal delapan tahun lalu. Melainkan, sosok asing yang Sasuke tidak kenal. Baik sebagai teman sekelas atau seseorang yang pernah menyukainya.

"Dan kau, Uchiha Sasuke, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menangkap ada nada menyindir yang terasa jelas dari suara Sakura di depannya. Gadis itu tampil memesona dan membuat darahnya berdesir ketika menatapnya. Hal yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Dan itu sudahlah sangat lama.

"Aku baik," Sasuke meminum anggur ke-empatnya. "Seperti yang kau lihat."

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Tatapannya jatuh menilai sosok Sasuke yang terbalut jas hitam tanpa dasi dengan kemeja putih yang membalut tubuh atletisnya. Sakura sempat menahan napasnya sesaat, sebelum ia kembali terlihat normal.

"Nah, Sakura, maukah kau berdansa denganku?" pinta Yahiko.

Sakura tertawa rendah, sedangkan Sasuke merespon dengan tatapan tajam yang tentu saja tidak dilihat Yahiko dan Sakura.

"Tidak. Kau akan kesulitan menghadapi tubuhku yang besar nanti, Yahiko. Berdansalah dengan gadis lain yang lebih kurus dariku. Lihatlah, mereka sangat seksi malam ini. Aku jauh sekali di bawah mereka." Sakura memperhatikan kerumunan para gadis yang kini sedang membicarakan dirinya dari kejauhan. Sakura memandang mereka dengan acuh dan tak peduli. Gadis itu kembali menatap Yahiko dengan senyum miring namun mematikan miliknya.

Yahiko menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia memilih untuk mengundurkan dirinya dari meja dan bergabung bersama laki-laki lain. Sakura hanya tersenyum ketika melihat sosok Yahiko yang beringsut menjauh darinya.

"Jika, bersama Sasuke apa kau mau berdansa, Sakura?" Naruto menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat ketika pertanyaan spontan itu keluar begitu saja. Mendapati tatapan dingin dari Sasuke yang kini mengarah padanya.

Sakura terkekeh kecil. Ia menatap Sasuke lalu bergantian pada Naruto. "Tidak, kau saja Naruto. Sasuke terlihat sangat cocok denganmu. Aku ingin berdansa bersama Ino malam ini." Jawabnya dengan senyum lebar.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura padanya. Maka, ketika Naruto melayangkan tatapannya pada Sasuke yang memandang Sakura saat gadis itu menjauh dari meja dan memilih untuk bergabung bersama Ino, Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke menyesal. Sangat terbaca di mata lelaki itu.

Karena Naruto tahu, Sasuke pernah berada di posisi Sakura selama enam tahun lamanya. Merasakan bagaimana pahitnya dihina, diejek, diolok-olok orang lain karena masalah yang tidak seharusnya menjadi urusan orang lain.

Itu menyakitkan sekaligus menyedihkan.

Naruto mengerti, tatapan Sasuke pada Sakura berbeda. Dan setelah ini, akan ada perbedaan yang terlihat jelas dari Sasuke untuk Sakura. Naruto berani bertaruh.

.

.

Sakura berlari setelah mengikat tali sepatu _boots-_ nya. Mendapati telepon mendadak dari kepala agensinya untuk wilayah Tokyo yang menyuruhnya untuk segera datang dan membicarakan suatu hal yang penting, membuat Sakura harus terburu-buru pergi ke sebuah gedung yang berpusat di selatan Tokyo untuk mencari tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Setidaknya, pakaian yang ia gunakan tidak terlalu buruk. Kaos tipis longgar yang menutupi _tanktop_ hitamnya dengan celana kain sebatas mata kakinya dan sepatu _boots_ tinggi cukup menyempurnakan penampilannya.

Ino duduk dengan gelisah ketika Sakura menghampirinya. "Ino, apa yang terjadi? Ada sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Sakura panik.

Ino menggeleng. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Atasannya begitu mendadak mengabari mereka berdua. Ino ada di sini untuk menemani Sakura dan mereka juga berada di bawah naungan agensi yang sama. Jadi, jika sesuatu terjadi. Maka mereka berdua akan dihubungi. Sama seperti saat ini.

Ketika Sakura masuk ke dalam, pemandangan ruang rapat yang hening langsung menyambutnya. Ino mengambil langkah lebih dulu di depannya, mengambil tempat di mana Sakura ada di sisinya.

"Sakura,"

Sakura menoleh pada sang kepala agensi. "Ya?"

Inuzuka Kiba—kepala agensinya yang bertugas di Tokyo berusaha memberitahunya tentang sesuatu yang penting. Sakura tetap tenang, meskipun dirinya sendiri tengah dilanda kepanikan.

"Perusahaan Akasuna membatalkan perjanjian dengan dirimu untuk menjadi model _brand_ jam tangan mereka selama tiga tahun ke depan. Dan mungkin selamanya," jelas Kiba dengan wajah menyesal.

Sakura menahan napasnya dalam beberapa waktu yang lama. Sakura melirik Ino yang duduk dengan wajah berkerut penuh bingung, sama seperti dirinya. Sakura juga tidak kalah terkejutnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Kiba mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat lelah. "Perusahaan Uchiha menginginkanmu untuk menjadi model mereka selama tiga tahun ke depan," terang Kiba. "Yang aku tahu, dua Perusahaan besar itu sempat terlibat pertengkaran kecil beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau tahu, di antara Uchiha Sasuke dengan Akasuna Sasori, tidak ada yang mau mengalah."

Sakura menahan wajahnya yang memerah karena rasa amarah dari dalam dirinya. Jelas saja, Kiba menerangkan lebih lanjut siapa raksasa Perusahaan terbaik berkelas dunia seperti Perusahaan Uchiha's Golding. Mereka tentu saja tidak menolak permintaan ini. Sakura dibayar berkali-kali lipat untuk hal ini tanpa tahu apa yang Sakura alami sebelumnya.

"Dan kalian menerimanya?" tanya Sakura dengan geraman tertahan.

Kiba mengangguk penuh antusias. "Perusahaan Akasuna memilih Matsuri sebagai modelnya dan kau akan bekerja sebagai model _brand_ perhiasan untuk Perusahaan Uchiha mulai minggu depan."

Kiba bangkit dari kursinya, mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyalami Sakura yang masih duduk membatu di tempatnya.

Sakura bangkit dari kursinya tanpa membalas uluran tangan Kiba padanya. Ino mengikuti Sakura dari belakang ketika gadis itu membanting pintu ruangan dengan keras dan pergi dari gedung dengan perasaan yang meluap-luap.

"Dimana gedung Uchiha sialan itu? Dimana?" bentak Sakura pada Ino yang berusaha menenangkannya. Hujan deras yang mengguyur tubuh mereka tidak menyurutkan amarah Sakura yang sedang meluap-luap saat ini.

Ino menarik napasnya, ia menyuruh Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil dan Sakura dengan terang-terangan menolaknya. Maka, ketika Ino menunjukkan gedung tinggi pencakar langit bertuliskan _Uchiha's Golding_ yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang, Sakura segera berlari menembus hujan dan mengabaikan pakaiannya yang basah dan tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan.

.

.

Sakura mengabaikan Ino yang berteriak keras di belakangnya. Sakura bertekad untuk memberi tahu siapa yang bermain api bersamanya akan terbakar. Sasuke pernah merendahkannya, menjatuhkannya lebih dari yang dia tahu. Sakura tidak pernah ingin mengingatnya lebih jauh lagi. Karena yang ia tahu, dirinya yang dulu begitu bodoh bisa jatuh cinta terlalu jauh pada laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Jadi, ketika hujan masih derasnya mengguyur kota, Sakura tetap bersikeras untuk melawan hujan. Ino menaiki mobilnya dan mengejar Sakura yang berlari untuk pergi ke sebuah gedung besar dimana Sasuke mengatur segalanya.

"Lepas!" Sakura membentak dua satpam bertubuh besar yang menghalangi jalannya ketika ia memberontak masuk ke dalam ketika sebuah perayaan sedang diadakan di dalam. Sakura tidak tahu perayaan bodoh apa yang tengah dijalani Uchiha Sasuke di sana, ia hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Meskipun Sakura akan menjadi kaya setelahnya, dia masih tidak bisa melupakan rasa sakit di hatinya karena tingkah Uchiha Sasuke delapan tahun yang lalu.

Sakura berhasil masuk ke dalam ketika dua satpam itu berhasil lengah. Banyak mobil-mobil mewah yang terparkir di halaman dan ramainya suasana sepertinya mengundang Sakura untuk benar-benar melampiaskan segalanya.

Ketika ia sampai ke depan pintu utama yang berlapiskan kaca besar dengan tinggi, Sakura mengerti kalau keadaan di dalam sana sangatlah sibuk. Dua satpam tadi berlari mengejarnya dengan beberapa orang keamanan yang siap menghalangi tindakannya.

Sakura melihat punggung tegap yang tak bisa disentuhnya di depan sana. Sasuke tengah berbincang bersama rekan-rekan kerjanya dengan tawa dan anggur digenggaman tangannya.

"Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak keras dan tidak ada jawaban apa-apa dari lelaki itu. Sakura tidak tahu kalau pintu kaca ini terkunci dan Sasuke tidak mendengar teriakan lantang darinya.

Hanya beberapa pegawai yang menertawakannya dan beranggapan Sakura sudah gila karena berani datang kemari dengan pakaiannya yang sudah basah dan tidak teratur.

Sasuke masih berdiri memunggunginya, Sakura kehabisan cara untuk membuat lelaki itu menoleh ke arahnya. Sakura tidak bisa memukul kaca tebal itu dengan tangan mungilnya.

Sakura menarik rambutnya yang basah dengan keras. Ia kehabisan akal untuk membuat pegawai di sana bungkam dan berhenti menertawakannya. Ia mengambil pot bunga berukuran cukup besar namun bisa ia angkat dengan kedua tangannya dan ia lemparkan pada kaca tebal itu hingga berbunyi nyaring.

 _ **PRAAAANG**_

Kaca itu pecah berkeping-keping dan sosok Sasuke yang tadinya tampak sibuk langsung menoleh ketika mendapati kaca gedungnya berantakan oleh seorang wanita.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Sakura ingin sekali masuk ke dalam dan melemparkan satu pot lagi ke wajah lelaki itu. Namun, ia tidak bisa. Ia berhasil membuat pegawai bodoh itu terdiam dan memilih untuk tutup mulut.

"Dengar, aku tidak akan meminta maaf dengan apa yang aku lakukan saat ini. Kau pantas mendapatkan lebih dari ini." Desis Sakura ketika mata tajam yang dingin itu menatapnya.

Ino berlari dari parkir halaman dan melihat Sakura yang baru saja memecahkan kaca dari sebuah pintu mewah milik Uchiha Sasuke. Ino berlari, menarik tangan Sakura yang memberontak minta dilepaskan.

"Aku tidak akan bekerja untukmu, tidak akan," Sakura menekankan suaranya di setiap katanya. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan pandangan matanya yang lembut berubah dingin. "Dan kau, Sasuke, tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri siapa dirimu yang menyedihkan itu. Kau boleh datang padaku jika kau menemukan jawabannya." Sakura menendang serpihan kaca yang terjatuh di sepatunya, mengabaikan tatapan Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam saat ia memilih untuk pergi dari teras bersama Ino yang membawanya.

Para pegawai beralih menatap bos besar mereka dengan pandangan bingung. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya, ia tahu ini akan terjadi pada dirinya dan ia tidak tahu kalau Sakura bertindak sejauh ini. Dan sejujurnya, dia tidak mengharapkan penolakan dari gadis itu.

"Bersihkan ini, Juugo." Sasuke menyuruh asisten pribadinya untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang terjadi di lobi gedungnya. Dan memilih untuk meninggalkan acara dalam diam saat dirinya menghilang di balik lift yang membawanya pergi.

.

.

Sakura tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena memikirkan tindakan nekad yang melebihi akal sehatnya kemarin. Dirinya harus terjaga untuk sekedar membaca novel atau melihat-lihat koleksi terbaru dari sebuah toko baju yang terkenal di Tokyo melalui tabletnya. Sakura tidak berniat keluar kamar hari ini. Ia memilih untuk menenangkan diri dan menjauhi kekacauan yang terjadi.

Ketukan di pintu menyadarkannya. Sakura menaruh kembali gelas kopinya dan membuka pintu kamarnya ketika petugas kamar datang dengan membawa seikat bunga mawar segar dengan sebuah kotak merah darah di tangannya yang lain.

"Untukmu, Nona."

Sakura menerimanya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan membawa bunga itu ke dalam kamarnya. Menaruhnya di atas ranjangnya dan membuka kotak merah itu dengan mata membulat.

Sebuah kalung perak yang berbentuk seperti pesawat kertas yang dilapisi beberapa berlian mengkilap di sana dan membuat kalung itu semakin indah mempesona. Sakura menatap kalung itu dengan bingung, mencoba mencari surat atau petunjuk apapun mengenai kalung ini. Dan ia berhasil ketika ia menemukan sepucuk surat yang terselip di bunganya, membukanya dan mulai membaca.

 _Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Kalung itu khusus untukmu, aku benar-benar minta maaf membuatmu marah._

Sakura meremas kertas itu menjadi satu remasan dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Sakura menggenggam kalung itu, menatap datar pada bunganya dan memorinya kembali terlempar delapan tahun yang lalu. Dimana semuanya terjadi.

" _Sampah jenis apa yang kau berikan padaku ini?"_

" _Kau ingin aku menjawab apa?"_

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kata-kata Sasuke yang menyakitinya kembali muncul di dalam kepalanya. Sakura berusaha mengubur kata-kata itu dalam-dalam, tapi tidak berhasil.

Sakura menatap bunga itu sekali lagi, ia masih menggenggam kalung cantik itu dan meremasnya kuat. Sakura berlari menuju lemarinya, mengambil pakaian hangatnya dan berlari ke luar kamar.

.

.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, apakah bisa?"

Sakura langsung bergegas pergi ke meja receptionist ketika ia masuk ke dalam lobi. Kekacauan yang ia buat telah bersih sempurna. Seperti tidak ada apa-apa sebelumnya. Sakura bersyukur setidaknya, tidak banyak dari pegawai di kantor Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh merendah seperti kemarin.

"Tentu, Nona. Dia baru saja tiba di ruangannya. Naiklah ke lantai empat puluh. Kau akan langsung menemui pintu ruangannya." Jawab sang receptionist ramah. Sakura mengucapkan kata terima kasih dan pergi menuju lift sesuai yang diperintahkan.

Pintu lift terbuka, Sakura tidak menemukan adanya sekretaris pribadi Sasuke seperti kebanyakan Perusahaan yang lain. Maka, ketika Sakura dengan santainya mengetuk pintu ruangan, suara berat Sasuke langsung menjawabnya.

Sakura masuk ke dalam. Dia masih menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat ketika sosok Sasuke membelakanginya dengan kursi kebesarannya. Jadi, ketika Sasuke memutar kursinya, tatapan tajam lelaki itu berubah seketika ketika tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman dingin untuk orang yang pernah menawan hatinya.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan," Sakura menjawab sinis dengan mengangkat kalung berbentuk pesawat kertas yang ia sejajarkan dengan wajahnya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai.

Sasuke duduk diam di tempatnya, menanti selanjutnya yang terjadi.

Sakura menggenggam kalung itu. Wajah gadis itu berubah dalam sekejap, pancaran matanya berubah kosong.

"Kau tahu apa yang pernah kau lakukan? Kau ingat?" tanya Sakura dalam. "Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan jawaban iya darimu, tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau menghargai perasaanku dan bukannya menghinaku. Menghinaku di depan teman-temanmu karena diriku yang sampah dan tidak berguna."

Sasuke masih diam.

Sakura kembali berbicara. "Aku memang tidak sepintar dirimu, tidak secerdas dirimu. Aku perlu belajar agar aku bisa menyaingimu. Tapi, kau benar, aku hanyalah sampah. Itu yang selalu kau ucapkan ketika kau menatap mataku."

Sakura menggenggam kalung itu kuat di dalam kepalan tangannya.

"Dan aku belajar banyak hal semenjak itu. Jatuh terlalu jauh untuk seseorang tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu. Kau akan mengalami patah hati yang sangatlah buruk. Hari-harimu akan berubah menjadi mengerikan dan mimpi buruk akan selalu terjadi."

"Sakura—

"Diam!" Bentak Sakura ketika Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah untuk menghampirinya.

Sakura tersenyum dan Sasuke memuji ketegaran gadis ini yang tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda air mata akan tumpah atau gadis itu akan menangis.

"Kau tahu apa penyesalan terbesar di hidupku?" tanya Sakura dengan alisnya terangkat. Menunggu Sasuke berbicara, namun sia-sia. Sasuke masih bungkam.

"Jatuh cinta padamu. Itu adalah penyesalan terbesarku."

Sasuke menatap Sakura sedih ketika gadis itu menarik napas panjang. Sakura menatap lagi kalung perak itu dan melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri membeku ketika dirinya melemparkan kalung dengan hargaan jutaan _dollar_ itu pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak butuh apa-apa darimu. Dan satu lagi, aku tidak akan bekerja untukmu. Aku lebih baik bekerja pada Perusahaan kecil dengan bayaran rendah daripada aku bekerja untukmu."

Ini terasa menampar telak saat memori Sasuke melemparnya ke belakang, delapan tahun yang lalu saat ia dengan santainya melempar surat yang Sakura tulis untuknya tulus dari dalam hatinya ke dalam tempat sampah dan tidak memperhatikan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan gadis itu waktu lalu. Mengejeknya, mencemoohnya, menghinanya, Sasuke mengingatnya teramat jelas.

Sakura menatap matanya. Gadis itu tidak menangis. Tidak ada jejak air mata di pipi tirusnya, tidak ada genangan air mata di mata indahnya. Hanya pandangan kosong yang Sakura berikan untuknya.

Maka, ketika Sakura memutar tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan ruangannya, Sasuke baru tersadar dari lamunannya mengenai gadis ini. Gadis yang membuat tidak bisa tidur selama beberapa hari belakangan ini ketika ia menemukan Sakura yang datang ke acacra kumpul teman semasa sekolah dengan matanya yang tajam dan sosok asing di dirinya.

Sasuke menutup pintu di depannya, menghalangi Sakura pergi dengan tangannya lalu berganti dengan tubuhnya.

Sakura memandang tajam ke dalam mata gelapnya. Menembus di dalam sana dengan cahaya lembut tersembunyi milik gadis itu yang mengoyak perasaannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia menurunkan tangannya dari pintu.

"Jika kau berani keluar dari ruangan ini, aku akan melakukan hal yang tidak akan pernah aku sesali selamanya." Balasnya tak kalah tajam.

Sakura mundur selangkah, menyeringai penuh pada Sasuke yang memandangnya datar.

"Oh, benarkah?" tanyanya terkejut.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Ya, tapi sebelumnya, jawablah permintaanku ini."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Dan mata gelap Sasuke yang tajam berhasil menembus ke dalam mata hijaunya yang dibentengi beton kuat tak kasat mata demi menyentuh sisi lembut yang sengaja terlindungi oleh beton itu.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Sakura hanya diam, memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan kosongnya sebelum sebuah seringai misterius muncul di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

End?

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Maaf jika ada kata-kata yang menyindir atau banyak lagi yang bikin kalian tersinggung. Ini murni dari ide saya. And, for last, terima kasih mau membaca sampai sini :3

Sekali lagi, saya mau mengucapkan selamat buat para author khususnya kategori fanfic SasuSaku yang menang di ajang kontes bergengsi IFA! Whoaa, ikut senang :3 semoga ke depannya makin membanggakan yaa.

Dan terima kasih yang memvote Innocence sampai ke tahap lima besar. Saya baru saja lihat nama-nama pemenangnya dan ikut terharu, terima kasih. Maafkan saya yang lelet updatenya.

 _Anyway_ , ada yang tahu mengapa fanfiction tidak bisa melihat review baru yang masuk, any problem of this site or what happen? Bisa bantu saya jawab di kotak PM saya, saya bingung sekali.

Lots of Love

Delevingne


End file.
